Friday, I'm in Love
by BlackFruity
Summary: Naruto, a member of his high school football team, finds his concentration diverted drastically by a sudden intimate encounter with his new tutor - a feisty red head named Gaara.


Friday I'm in Love

By: YaoiSpark

Scorching bright lights speared the large green sports oval from their metal perches while the dashing of colours marched almost unnoticeable patterns, weaving and ducking between one another. The moon was strung high on its noose, forced to give way to the bright lights that washed over the field.

"Get in there and hit him!" The coach bellowed furiously, sweat dripping from the brow and hair mused from countless runs of a hand through it in stress and frustration. "Take it to the left, the left!" Screams filled the air from cheerleaders and audience alike, like electricity it sparked and spurred on the excitement and callous calls. The coach growled at the players on the field, once again swiping a hand through hair. "You pansies, I said; drive in there from the left! The wing is only guarded by a pussy!" But the words were drowned out by hundreds of other voices.

"Naruto!" Number 14, dressed in dark green and white, called out to 17 of the same team, who turned his head to acknowledge the other. "The coach!" And Naruto turned around to see their coach flailing directions to turn to the left wing. Nodding, number 17 quickly changed direction from right wing to left and charged, head first, through the opposing defence before hurriedly passing the pig skin to number 45 just as he was getting tackled down to the dry, ripped up, ground.

Number 45 nearly made it to the goal line but was soon surrounded. Number 2 ran up behind him and caught the ball as the encircled player passed it to him. Naruto, by this time, had untangled himself and was rapidly catching up to the position of number 45. Number 2 saw him and tossed the ball as number 3 defended 45, who were now, finally, in the goal line. The opposing team had lightened up to the situation and were swiftly moving in to take them out. Seeing a fleeting opportunity, Naruto threw the ball, hoping number 45 would catch, hoping he threw it far enough, hoping the ball was on the correct path...

A whistle blew and everyone held a collective breath in anticipation of the result. The referee's hand went up and the audience roared. Naruto screamed and tackled his nearest teammate and the coach threw down the clipboard. "We fucking won!" The bellow echoed with the crowd.

.

The door to the locker room slammed open and in stampeded the winning team, calling out in rowdy voices. Number 45, being carried in by two other members of his team, now had his helmet off, revealing pale skin and jet black hair. His coal-black eyes shined in mirth and his thin lips were upturned into a small smile. When he was set down, all the boys turned to each other, giving dead arms to already worn, exhausted, adrenalin pumped bodies.

"Uchiha!" Number 14 cried out from his helmet, face hidden in the shadows cast down by the flimsy lighting. "You fucking did it! Yeah!" The others all cried out in victory along with him. Number 14 removed his helmet, revealing red face paint, smudged by the sweat that ran down his face in rivulets. He then turned to Naruto, who already had his headgear off, and tackled him into a hug. "You didn't do too bad either, dumbass!" Kiba yelled in the blonde's ear.

"Congratulations." The murmured drone slipped into Naruto's ear. He turned to see Shikamaru, the Vice-Captain, standing in the door way. Even he, the laziest ass on Earth herself, couldn't help but smile at all the excitement that rang through the locker room from the individual and indistinguishable amount of adolescent hormone packages.

"Shika!" The team all cried out and a few jumped him, pulling him into the fray of thrill and delight. He protested only slightly before giving up and letting the football players bounce all over him, smearing the dirt, grim and near toxic body odour over his clean clothes. Naruto and Kiba laughed at Shikamaru as he let himself be pushed and pulled back and fro throughout the room.

"Alright, I get it already." The Vice-Captain sighed. "So bothersome..." And everyone laughed at Shikamaru's infamous tag-line, all too happy to care about anything else. The brunette stood up on one of the locker room benches, posture slouched and hands in his pant pockets. "Yeah, yeah..." He spoke in a bored tone, catching everyone's attention the only way he could with a lazy and uncaring attitude.

"The coach says: good work, you cross-dressing chumps." He relayed. "Good work to; Lee and Neji for excellent defence, Sasuke for the un-necessary finishing goal when it was already fourteen to nil and Kiba, for pointing out to Naruto where he should have been going with the ball." Everyone laughed again, patting each other on the backs and cheering.

"And," The Vice-Captain continued. "To make sure you don't fall behind in your grades, Shino is waiting outside if anyone needs to help studying for any of their subjects." Shikamaru then stepped down and slouched off towards the exit, smile still in place as the others gave him slaps and pats on the back as he left. Passing Naruto, he stopped. "You have to see Shino." He told the blond and slinked away.

"Huh?" Naruto stood, confused. He looked at Kiba who shrugged. Sasuke appeared from the crowd before them and gave Naruto a light slap up the back of the head. "Hey!" He cried indignantly. "What was that for, you jerk!" The Uchiha clicked his tongue.

"Did you forget what mark you got on your Chakra control test?" Sasuke snapped at the blond, catching the attention of some of their teammates. "If you get that same mark again, you'll be kicked off the team!" Naruto stared up at him with angry blue eyes before registering what the other had said. A look of shock and distress took over his face like an earthquake.

"Shit! I forgot!" Naruto started pacing in a tight circle in panic, ignoring Sasuke as he muttered the word 'obviously' in a self-appointed attitude of superiority. "Damnit! What am I going to do? We have finals after the next game-"

"If we win the next game..." Kibe interjected with a grumpy tone, referring to their school's arch-enemy, Fillisand High who they had never beaten in a game of football. Everyone was now watching the scene put on before them and many grumbled in distaste at the mention of their rivalling school.

"And exams are next month!" Naruto continued. "I'm already being tutored by Shino for Biology, Hinata is helping me with English and TenTen with my Taijutsu posture! Now I have to be tutored in Chakra control too!?" He exclaimed dramatically, throwing his hands in the air and everyone stopped, watching the blonde's show with disbelief.

"Naruto!" Kiba took a step back. "You're being tutored in three different subjects?!" But the blond wasn't listening; he was still listing off his woes.

"And then there is Iruka who is helping me on Monday's lunch time for my Maths followed by Wednesday's lunch time for when I'm with Kakashi to catch up on the Genjustsu I missed because of last week's game!" Everyone was wide eyed and startled by Naruto's sudden outburst.

"Holy shit, Naruto!" Kiba didn't know whether to laugh or be worried. "You can't be serious! Thats..." The Inuzuka counted. "Five subjects!"

"Six; including Chakra Control." Sasuke whispered using his left hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, also confused about whether or not to be worried or amused.

"Be quiet!" The blond yelled. "I'm not stupid!"

"We didn't say you were, Naruto." The Uchiha sighed. "Come on." He turned to rest of the team, Neji shaking his head at the back of the group while Lee's jaw hung wide. "Go celebrate. We'll catch up later." Kiba patted Naruto's back and left with the team. The blond stood, feeling dejected and useless. "Let's go see Shino." Naruto nodded.

They both grabbed their bags and walked out of the locker room where they found Shino directly across from them at the door, looking a little repulsed by the fact that not one of the members of the team had changed or showered as they had left. He nodded at Naruto and Sasuke before pulling out a piece of paper, handing it to the shorter of the two.

"You'll have training after Sunday football practice." The Aburame stated. Naruto grumbled but nodded, defeated. Sasuke dipped his head in thanks at Shino and led the blond out to the school car park. The brunette stood there watching them disappear through the doors leading out of the building before walking the other way, heading into the grandstands that looked out over the sports field.

Reaching the top row of seats in the centre grand stand, Shino stood next to the lone person standing up there, watching the sun set and the few people lagging behind to celebrate with joyous shouts, much like the winning team itself had done.

"Name." The boy spoke, his tone deadly and eyes dark, his form straight and demanding; a cat standing tall and proud, eyeing its prey without hiding, confident on its ability to kill.

"Uzumaki, Naruto." Shino answered, tense in the other boy's presence despite his superior height. "He was number 17." The smaller nodded in acknowledgment. Shino hesitated slightly before turning around and leaving the boy with fiery-red hair and scorching green eyes; the eyes of killer intent...

.

Naruto and Sasuke continued walking to the nearby karaoke and dance club where the rest of their team had headed off to until the blond boy sighed and stopped. The taller asked what was wrong but Naruto just shook his head, spraying his gold locks over his face.

"I'm going to go home. I need to finish an English essay..." He shoved his hands into the pockets of the tight material of his football pants. Sasuke gave a soft and short chuckle and smiled, draping an arm over the other's shoulders.

"Let's go then." Naruto looked up in surprise to see his best friend trying look serious but couldn't manage to hide a slight up turn of the corner of his lips. The blond laughed, sounding like ringing chimes, as he hugged the taller. "Come on, dead last. Your house is nearby isn't it?"

.

Saturday rolled round and Naruto had to decline going out to the park with his friends when they called him over the phone, due to the science report he had to finish unless he wanted a tutor in that as well (a comment that made Kiba scream in disbelief). He had started the report nearly a full hour ago and he still only had half a paragraph down, too busy looking up words and trying to understand what it was he was reporting when the doorbell rang and the sound of knocking echoed like thunder through his small apartment complex.

"Alright, already!" He hollered at the door, slipping on the rough drafts to the English essay Sasuke had helped him finish the previous night. "I'm coming!" Flinging open the door, Naruto was shocked to see his friends smiling at him through the doorway.

"Mornin', Dodo." Kiba grinned and pushed past the blond, into the apartment before slipping on the same paper that flipped Naruto.

"Nice one, Kiba." Neji sneered, his superiority complex showing. He waltzed in and stood over the fallen brunette, not at all offering any help.

"Naruto!" Lee jumped onto the blond, tackling him into a hug. "The sun shines bright so let us get these tree-born defilers of fun out of the way!" The green-clad teen then flung his body inside and sat on the couch, trying to read to mass of papers that were spread out over the table before him.

"Hey." Naruto turned to see Sasuke standing in front of him. "Thought we might come over and have a few drinks to celebrate yesterday." He stated, effectively covering their actual motive of helping Naruto finish all of his school work.

"You didn't bring the whole team did you...?" Naruto whispered in alarm. The Uchiha laughed and walked in, closing the door behind him. He walked off into the kitchen to get some drinks as Lee bounced up and grabbed Naruto by the shoulders, directing him to the couch so Neji (and his superiority complex) could teach the blond about blood types and blood limits and their compatibilities for the science report.

Afterwards, while Sasuke and Kiba played on the game station, Lee guided Naruto through Taijutsu poses as Neji told the pair on the couch that they needed to use a bomb to blow up the wall and not continuously head butt it like they had been doing for the previous fourteen minutes.

"What?" Kiba snapped. "It's a wolf! It doesn't have bombs!" Sasuke, who currently had the controller, grabbed the game case and checked through the game's manual. "We don't need that!" Kiba growled and grabbed the controller back from the Uchiha and continued to head butt the wall, until Sasuke found what he was looking for and snatched it back, using the R1 button to change the screen and draw an upside down 'Q' on the cracked wall. A bomb appeared and blew it open, causing Kiba to yelp in surprise and Neji's sneer, and egotism, to grow. "Damn it..."

Sasuke smiled but turned around when he heard an ominous thud behind him. Seeing Naruto face first on the floor with Lee staring down with astonishment evident in his large black eyes, the Uchiha sighed. Standing up, he walked to the blond's side, pulling him up. Neji stared at the two with a bored expression before stealing the controller away from Kiba.

.

"You batch of pussies!" The coach screamed. "What, you think this is ballet class!? You're all dancing worse then my two week old daughter! She could run circles around the lot of you!" Shikamaru stood next to the coach, sighing in defeat at the assault on his ears. "You'll be dancing my rumba soon enough!" The siren screech continued. "You'll have this play memorized by the game on Friday, even if I have to hold you all here 'till the moon begs me to stop!"

"Jeeze, could you be any louder? Anko sensei..." The Vice-Captain mumbled with a groan, standing in his usual position of both of his hands in his pockets while leaning backwards, staring at the clouds. The coach ignored him, instead focusing all of her rage at the football players on the field.

"Lee! Hit him harder!" She suddenly cried, much to the guy who was holding the tackling rank's disappointment and fear. Sensing one of Lee's stronger charges coming, Kiba and Neji quickly grabbed onto the rank, only just stopping it from being flipped onto the other player. "Harder!" She repeated. Two more members joined in holding down the metal frame. They were barely able to keep it from flipping again but skidded back a good few feet as well. This time, it was the football players who started calling out to Lee to hit the tackling bag harder.

"That's right!" Anko jumped and threw her fist in the air. "Work together! Drive him back!" All the members, including Naruto and Sasuke, were holding onto the tackling rank, desperately trying to hold their position as Lee charged with all of his might into the training equipment. Everyone was working together but they were still losing around an inch of ground each time Lee hit them. "Push, pansies! Push!"

"Aren't we supposed to be practicing the plays...?" Shikamaru mumbled with boredom. Anko pretended not to here and kept giving orders to push Lee back. After a few more seconds, she turned to whisper out of the side of her mouth.

"There are some kids from Fillisand in the stands..." She turned back to yelling at her players. Shikamaru huffed and leaned back further to look behind him and, sure enough, there were two teens sitting in the stands watching them. They were too far away to see their features but one was blond and the other a brunette. So, Anko was trying to scare them, he concluded easily before looking back to the clouds.

"How bothersome..." He frowned with a sigh.

.

Naruto sat down on the bench heavily, muscles aching and feet and hands sore from trying to hold up the tackling rank. Grabbing his water bottle, he quickly downed three mouthfuls before coming up for air. After the usual verbal bashing he and the team acquired from the coach they all filed in to wash and change in the locker room. While everyone left for the car park, Naruto headed back out to the field, waiting for his tutor for Charka Control. He sat on the same bench, staring at the grass that was ripped to shreds by their earlier escapades.

Bag at his feet and body still sore even after the cleansing of hot water, Naruto sat slumped forward, eyes closed and on the verge of sleep. A bird screeched in distress on the other side of the field, jerking Naruto out of his self-made la-la land. Looking up, he was startled by the sight of burning jade-green eyes, just inches away from his face.

"Whoa!" Naruto yelped in surprise and tried to back away from the blazing look and ended up falling off his seat and onto his back on the ground below. "Ouch..." He whined as he lay on the ground, legs caught up on the bench and sticking up in the air. Looking at the stranger, Naruto was able to see the green eyes were surrounded by thick black lines. His skin was pale and hair an intense red. "Who the hell are you!?" Naruto gasped in shock.

"Gaara." The boy stated simply. He continued to stare at the blond with a piercing gaze, making Naruto squirm in embarrassment.

"Uhh..." The Uzumaki couldn't break his eyes away from Gaara's and tried to put on a friendly smile. "N-Nice to meet you, Gaara. I'm Uzu-"

"Uzumaki, Naruto. I'm told I am to tutor you in Charka Control." The green eyes continued to pin him down to the ground. Naruto's face turned to revelation and looked the other up and down, noting the sharp features and how slim and fragile-looking Gaara appeared.

"O-Oh... Well, nice to meet you!" He put on a cheery disposition, grinning up at the boy with a killing aura. Gaara blinked.

"You have already said that."

.

Gaara hung, upside down, from a tree branch, using only his charka to root his feet to the wood. Naruto was at the base of the tree, puffing for air and bent over from exhaustion. He had been trying for a near full hour to focus the charka into his feet enough to get a firm foot hold on the vertical surface of the foliage. Gaara, ever frowning, walked down the tree as if the force of gravity wasn't trying to push him face down into the dry earth to stand in front of the blond.

Naruto stared up at him, neither saying a word. The Uzumaki suddenly grinned and once more attempted to race up the wood, falling halfway. Lying sprawled on the ground, blue eyes stared up into green. Naruto gave another smile up at the red head before talking.

"How long have been at this school, anyway?"

"Two days." Gaara stated off-handily. Not looking like the other was going to continue talking, Naruto asked where he had come from, to which Gaara just gave him a stare.

"Err... Which school did you come from?" He tried again.

"Fillisand." The other spoke. Naruto sat up suddenly, causing the other to step back into a defensive position, thinking he was about to be attacked.

"What!?" The blond shouted, making Gaara take another step back. "You're really from Fillisand High!?" He stood up and stared at the green eyed ghoul who remained in his defensive position, unsure of the situation. "Oh!" He realised. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Naruto gave a sheepish grin while scratching the back of his head.

Gaara gave a slight nod of his head before slowly returning to his normal stance of standing completely straight with his arms crossed in front of his chest. His face held the, so far, permanent frown while his eyes never left the Uzumaki's.

"Why'd you transfer...?" Naruto stretched his legs, as he has done many times before, during football training. "It's nearly half way through the school year." He began to stretch his arms. Gaara gave no answer, continuing to stand and watch instead. "Ah, okay then." Naruto laughed slightly. He tried to run up the tree again.

Another hour passed before he was able to hang from the branch upside down for more then a few seconds. Gaara nodded as the blond teen hung above him, who had a great big goofy smile plastered all over his face. Until he fell. Gaara quickly uncrossed and opened his arms, catching the other before he could hit the ground. Naruto's eyes were clenched shut, anticipating the painful thud of his body hitting solid ground.

Blue eyes slowly opened, unfocused and unable to decipher what was in front of him. Once adjusted, Naruto was surprised to see that Gaara's face was directly before his own, those watching and unblinking eyes looking straight into his. He could feel the muscles in the small arms that held him and in the chest he was pressed against. A pink blush clouded Naruto's cheeks and he opened his mouth to speak unformed words when that face, angular but soft, suddenly shot closer.

Oh, yes. Those lips of Gaara's, pale and thin, were very soft. Pressed against his own, hard and unrelenting, Naruto moaned and pressed back but their lips were unmoving, just pressing, touching. A bird cawed and Naruto immediately turned his head away, leaping from the other's arms, stumbling over apologies while his body ached with unshaped emotions and shame. Gaara gave him a confused look.

"I've noticed that often people kiss in that situation. Was I not meant to?" He spoke, indifferent, crossing his arms once more.

"Wha-? No! Err... Well, yeah, but... You only, ah... kiss when, when you like that person...?" Naruto muttered in embarrassment.

"... What is 'like' a person?" Naruto could feel the heat in his cheeks burn hotter.

"Whe... When you're... 'attracted' to something about the other-" His blue eyes shot wide open as Gaara grabbed his arms and roughly shoved his mouth back onto Naruto's. The paler boy pushed the other up against the tree, his hands holding a vice-like grip on the blonde's arms.

"Wa-... Wait-!" Naruto tried to push the other away fervently, those lips now hard and firm. "Stop!" He managed to get a hold on the other and dislodged the red head from himself before taking off running across the field.

.

A door slammed shut, causing the surrounding walls to reverberate with the force. Naruto leaned against the nearest surface and slowly slipped to the ground; body shaking and a quivering hand held up to allow the fingers to brush his tingling lips.

The next morning, Naruto awoke as if nothing had happened and went about his school day as usual. He had a new bruise on the top of his head from where Iruka sensei had hit him with the overly large Teacher Edition Math text book and he was pretty sure that Kiba had been the reason why there was an email on his school account about the best possible positions for sexual intercourse...

He was standing at his locker when he heard some guys shouting obscenities down the hall. He tilted his head backwards to look around his locker door to see Gaara being cornered to the wall surrounded by a large group of guys from the grade above, one of which had his fist raised up in preparation to hit the green-eyed ghoulish red head.

"Hey!" Naruto found himself running at the group at full charge before he could comprehend what he was doing. "Knock it off!" He shouldered the one that was closest to Gaara, sending him flying a good few feet and knocking him into some of his friends, toppling them over as well. "Go bully someone your own size!"

The elders got themselves back on their feet and glared at the blond, throwing vulgar threats to try and scare him off but Naruto remained firm in standing between them and his tutor. The biggest of the group, a doped-up looking gorilla, tackled Naruto to the ground and the others cheered him on. The Uzumaki struggled until he got a leg underneath the great brute and kneed him in the lower stomach.

As the gorilla tried to catch his breath, Naruto wormed out from underneath him and threw a punch at the nearest of the group of browbeats. It landed square in the jaw of a scrawny brunette with bad acne and he fell straight down before Naruto was again tackled from behind and sent sprawling on the floor. He turned to see that the ape from earlier had his foot raised and ready to land square straight into his stomach before a blur of pale yellow smacked him into the opposite wall. A closer look saw that the blur was actually sand.

Gaara stepped forward, the sand, as if merged with his body, was sprouting from his upraised arm, a fierce look burned in his eyes. Hearing a shout behind him, Naruto turned and was nearly punched in the face by another of the bullies but the blow never came as the other was slammed to the ground, Kiba appearing behind him as he fell.

"Yo, dumbass!" He sneered. "Having a party without me?" And he threw himself at the nearest opponent with a howling war cry.

"Dead last." He heard someone say before being pulled to his feet by hands under his arms. "You're that thick-headed to start a fight alone?" The blond looked up at Sasuke with a smile before looking around him to see Gaara and ask if he was alright. The Uchiha half turned and looked at the pale skinned boy but had to force his attention back to the fight as Kiba yelled in frustration as he landed on the floor from a blow to his chest.

Naruto gave his Charka Control tutor a flashing smile before jumping into the fray and landing a punch square in the jaw of a guy with greasy black hair and a crooked nose. Blood poured like a broken damn and curses filled the corridor as the boys threw punches every which way and where. The boy with the greasy black hair managed to sneak behind Naruto and was about to land a punch in the back of the blonde's head when sand wrapped around his ankles and tripped him to the ground, his already broken nose smashing into the tiled floor with a spray of gore.

A dirty blonde saw what happened and tried to sneak behind Gaara but his attack was blocked by a wall of sand that had appeared in a flash of an eye. Sasuke watched in curious surprise as the sand wrapped around the attacker's hand and flung him into the nearby wall. His eyes met with the devil-green of Gaara before diverting his attention to a kick aimed at his stomach. Just as he dodged the attack, Sasuke yelped as a hand grasped onto the back of his collar and yanked him up into the air.

"Foolish little brother..." Growled a voice and the younger Uchiha swore under his breath as his brother held him up by his clothing. "Another fight...?" Itachi spoke in his usual whispered tone. Kisame walked into his line of vision with his habitual shark pendent, crossed with a sword, hung from his thick neck, the metal insignia glistening brightly in the cheap florescent lights embedded in the ceiling as it hung from its silver chain.

"Break it up!" He cried happily, his large hands picking up a struggling Naruto and a black-haired brute. "If you want to fight then go join the Kendo club!" He tossed the bully aside and looked at Naruto, who was still twisting in his strong grip. "Feisty as always." He grinned like a shark.

"Little pups should know their place, un." Deidara spoke from the other side of the mob, holding apart one of the bullies and Kiba. The blonde smiled in amusement as the Inuzuka continued to fight against him to get to the other boy in his grasp. "That's enough of that, un."

"Stupid, clay-lovin' freak! Lemme go!" The brunette cried out in vain. The other bullies quickly scattered away into the crowd while Naruto yelled at them to come back and fight while he was still suspended up in the air by Kisame's hold on him. Sasuke remained limp in his brother's grip, already dreading the impending 'stare-of-disappointment' and the long trip to the principle's office.

"Uh-uh." Deidara smiled and gave a wave of his index finger. "You lot are going straight to the principle for this, un." He gloated before pulling his prize – one Inuzuka Kiba – with him to the said office of ill fate for all those caught by the Hall Monitors.

.

Naruto got off easy with a week's worth of afterschool detention, for starting the fight, starting next week while Sasuke had to bear the title of after-school janitor for four days. And Kiba? Well...

"No way in hell I am willingly going anyway near that queer!" The brunette shouted inside of the office. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting outside and were both miming the principle's response (he was always one that you could easily predict).

"Well, I'm sorry, but you have no choice in the matter." Naruto mimicked, puffing out his chest and opening his mouth wider then necessary, showing off his big white teeth. "Well," Naruto slumped and gave a dramatic sigh to imitate the principle's. "Deidara has agreed and I personally think it will be a good educational experience." The blond waggled his finger at Sasuke with an over sympathetic look on his face and an over extended pout on his lips. The Uchiha snickered.

"Sure. Just like a stick up the ass!" It was Sasuke's turn to mimick. "A great big pointy stick with thorns!" He used his hands to demonstrate where the stick would go...

"Well." Naruto clicked his tongue. "It looks like you have a bit of a problem here." He raised his hands and shrugged his shoulders, knowing full well that was the exact movement the principle was doing at that very moment from their previous – and numerous – visits.

Kiba stormed out of the room and slammed the door. "That big nosed mother fu-!" Sasuke quickly jumped up from his seat and shoved his hand over the brunette's mouth.

"What did you get that got you all pissy?" He grumbled, not wanting anymore trouble. Kiba grabbed Sasuke's hand and shoved it back at him before storming down the corridor but only got a few steps when a certain older blond popped his head out of the principle's office and called out.

"Don't forget an apron, sweet cheeks! Un." The pet name Deidara had adopted for Kiba a year prior bounced up and down the crowded hall. His visible big blue eye shined in mirth as he retreated back into the safety of the office.

"Prissy-ass queer!" He gave a long and growling huff - like a frustrated bull begging to get on the other side of a fence to ram its horns up you-know-where - and flung himself down the corridor, turning off and heading for the locker room. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances before following.

"Naruto." The blond stopped and turned to see Gaara standing behind him. Sasuke called for him to follow but he waved it off, saying he'd catch up later.

"What's up, Gaara?" The red head stared at him with his piercing gaze, causing the other to squirm and give an awkward laugh and smile, feeling the slight embarrassment and shame of memories popping now that he wasn't being attacked. "You weren't hurt, were ya?"

"I should be asking you that question." His eyes turned accusing. Naruto gave a blank look and nearly fell over backwards when the other suddenly stepped closer. "You. Getting into a fight. You could have gotten hurt."

"Well, yeah." The Uzumaki scratched the back of his head in thought. "But that's what you do. When you see a friend in trouble, you gotta go help them, right?" He gave a goofy smile and Gaara just stared at him before turning on his heel and walking away.

"Meet me after school." He called over his shoulder. When Naruto tried to protest Gaara just stated that the blond didn't have any football practice or tuition and disappeared into the crowd that parted for him like water for the messiah.

When Naruto finally caught up with Sasuke and Kiba, he found the brunette sulking in his locker. Yes, Inuzuka Kiba locked himself in his locker to sulk. The Uchiha stood outside it, trying to find the combination to unlock it but his evident frustration told the blond he was getting no-where.

"Damnit, Kiba!" Sasuke banged his fist on the metal door. "Tell me the combination so I can drag your ass out of there!" Kiba just whined and remained unresponsive.

"How does he even fit in there?" Naruto asked (it was common knowledge that no Inuzuka could have a tidy anything). Sasuke just shrugged and continued to bash on the door. "What's the big deal? It can't be that bad." The Uchiha stops and looks at him.

"He has to stay after school every Monday and miss out Tuesday's football practice- starting today - to help Deidara with his clay." Kiba promptly began thrashing around in his locker, making Sasuke take a step back for his own safeguard.

"That damn pansy! He planned it! He planned that I get locked up in a smelly old art room just to be his 'lap dog'!" A louder bang then the rest signified the end of his current temper tantrum and harsh breathing was all could be heard coming from the full sized metal locker.

"Yeesh. Tough break man." Naruto placed his hands behind his head and took on a relaxed posture as Sasuke just held a hand to his own face while shaking his head. "But it can't be that bad, can it?" His blue eyes looked elsewhere around the room.

"'That bad'?" Scraping sounds of Kiba rotating in his small hidey-hole. "Of course it is! Weren't you listening? I have to do whatever he says! I have to be cramped in a room after school!"

This is where Sasuke started making signs for Naruto to stop talking but it was too late. "Well, yeah. But, I mean, you're only going to be doing it a few times, right?"

"That's the best fucking bit!" The locker screamed. "I have to keep doing it until that ass wipe says I can stop!" Sasuke sighed as the locker once more began to bang, crash, curse the living sun, and wobble dangerously on its hinges...

"Oh. My bad." Naruto rubbed the back his head with sheepish smile.

After much debate (also known as bribery with a cheeseburger obtained from the canteen), Kiba was finally out of his locker and was happily eating his hard won prize for the ever popular game of his, called 'Fit the Triangle into the Rectangle' while Sasuke did his best not to gag on the smell of twenty-odd unwashed socks that seemed to have taken over Kiba's locker.

Naruto waved goodbye to the two as he headed to meet Gaara at... where was he supposed to meet Gaara at? Naruto shrugged and decided he'd wait in the football field. School had gotten out and many of the students were heading home. A few students were playing on the field and two of them waved at Naruto as he passed by. The blond sat underneath a tree on the opposite side of the field to the grandstands, the same tree where Gaara had pinned him just yesterday afternoon.

Deciding that another tree was better, Naruto stood up and walked over to the next tree over before sitting down. Finding that he was facing the tree he just escaped from, the blond scooted on his butt a full 180 ̊around the base of the tree, facing the car park instead. He was just about to get ready to leave when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Naruto yelped with a start and looked up into an all too-close face with jaded green eyes and thin, pale lips.

"Ah, Gaara. You scared me, you know?" Naruto sighed in relief. But when the other didn't respond, he began to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment, memories flashing unbidden once more. "Is, ah, something wrong...?" He shifted uncomfortably.

"No." Gaara barely moved his lips, lightly moist with a vanilla hue. The blonde teenager swallowed thickly, unable to move away or avert his eyes. His hand fell limply into his lap and heat rose through his body, heating his cheeks to a dusting of pink.

Mesmerizing blue eyes blinked with confusion as violent red hair assaulted his vision and his dry, cracked lips were suddenly moist. A sensation of pure ecstasy shot through his body and a moan ripped through his throat without thought. Naruto pressed harder against those lips, seeking to ignite more of that feeling that sent his senses reeling and limbs tingling and numb.

Naruto nearly fell forward on to his face as Gaara abruptly moved away and began to walk back to the main school building. "Huh?" Naruto blinked. "... What the hell was that!?" He screamed across the football field.

.

When Tuesday rocked up in its 1970 Mercedes Benz with horn blaring and headlights on full beam, Naruto did what every other guy his age did; swear and break the alarm clock in half. He trudged into the little kitchenette and made himself a bowl of cereal and sat on his couch, turning on the T.V. and watching cartoons of comedy-twisted family life.

Too tired to really understand the too obvious jokes depicted on the show, Naruto continued to eat with slurping gulps, draining the last of his milk messily before dragging himself off the couch to go get ready for school. Clothing himself in his uniform and hauling up his school bag over one shoulder. Slipping on his shoes and turning off the T.V., the blonde opened his door and stepped out into the hallway of his apartment building.

"Uzumaki." Naruto jumped at the sound of his name. Turning to see who had spoken his name, Gaara loomed in his vision down the hall by the staircase to the ground floor. His green eyes blazed, shimmering in the gloom of the hallway.

"Gaara?" Naruto gasped. "What are you doing down here?" Too confused and startled to process anything other then the fact that Gaara was standing in his apartment building. The red haired teen raised a slender, almost non-existent eyebrow. It took Naruto a minute to realise what he had just said and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment with a wide but clumsy grin plastered on his face haphazardly.

Gaara strode towards him with a confident but cautious stride, eyes watchful. Naruto felt his heart begin to race and heat rush through his body once more, as it had done yesterday. A pale, thin arm reached up and pushed open Naruto's apartment door while he continued to advance and pushed his body flush against Naruto's, his lean, muscled frame forcibly fitting into the other's own.

Naruto willing complied to Gaara's will and allowed himself to be pushed into his apartment, not even responding as the door was slammed shut when they were both inside. Gaara's fingers wound themself around a thick, tanned neck, pulling down so his lips connected with those of his partner. Naruto moved his arms around the thin waist and pulled their bodies together, loving the feel of another person's body against his.

"Gaara..." Naruto moaned through the joint of their ever moving lips, his hands groping the slim, angled waist beneath the school shirt and jacket, hormones raging and filling his body with need. The hand in his hair griped like a talon, the nails scraping his skin and sending delightful shivers of pain down his spine, intermingling with the tingling and ever growing rapture he was feeling at that moment.

Naruto began to direct Gaara to his bedroom, pulling out the other's shirt from being tucked into his pants and running his rough hands over the smooth, seamless skin that was now available for him to explore. The grip on his hair became excruciating, further exciting him and reminding him how real this all was.

Gaara's free hand pushed Naruto away by his chest, being dragged down onto the bed with the blonde by the grip on his hips. The red haired teenager leans over the body beneath him and firmly reattaches his lips to Naruto's. Gaara's hands became clawed, fiercely pushing their way through gaps in clothing and nearly ripping the buttons off his partner's shirt in the process.

As the jade-green eyed youth dislodged his lips from Naruto's to suckle on the pert nipple he discovered underneath the school shirt, his blond counter part blushed and turned his head to the side, embarrassed and utterly excited at the same time. He could feel those thin, wet lips sucking on his sensitive bud of hardening flesh just as Gaara could feel his violent heartbeat thudding heavily against his breastplate.

Naruto gasped and shifted onto his right side as he felt one of Gaara's hands reach down to undo his pants and slip in underneath the unrelenting fabric and into his underwear. A sharp moan ripped his throat as his sensitive member was encased by a warm and rough hand. The hand held him firmly, moving with calculated and measured movements. The systematic, unemotional method sent cold shivers down Naruto's spine.

"Ga... Gaara~ha!" Feeling a jolt of molten pleasure, the Uzumaki's body spasms, arching backwards and into the remorseless chest pressed against his shoulder blades. Gaara's even breathing was like a sharp needle in Naruto's ear, spreading shame through his nerves and searing his cheeks but he also couldn't help feel the strongest feeling of arousal he had ever felt, being so coldly dominated.

And then it began to grow. Heat and mind numbing euphoria was taking over and Naruto began to lose his sense of decency, slowly beginning to respond to the unchanging pace of the hand on his aching muscle by thrusting with abandon. A cold shiver blasted up his spine, splintering into his sides, before cascading down and inwards to his now throbbing erection like a shattered icicle spreading its shards.

A rough tongue caressed the back of Naruto's neck and his body shuddered in pleasure as a gasp managed to worm its way out in between his panting. Gaara's hand left him and a whine ensued, wanting desperately to continue feeling that rough warmth and motion.

"Gaara..." The blonde haired teenager breathed. Being pushed onto his back, his partner captured his lips in a rough kiss, swapping their saliva with his tongue before crawling on top and pulling the fabric of Naruto's pants out of the way. The Uzumaki stuffed a fist into his mouth as he could Gaara's breath grace his erection. The hand quickly reached down to curl themselves into course locks of red hair as his hips twitched violently but otherwise remained still.

He could feel Gaara's tongue slid down and press up against his flesh and he felt like he couldn't breath, overwhelmed with the feeling of someone else touching him – and so intimately too. Naruto moaned as the other began to suck and he tried so hard not to release right then and there.

Gaara unbuttoned his pants and began rubbing his own erection with soft touches, concentrating more on pleasuring Naruto and looking up at a face framed with golden hair and eyes of an angel.

"Oh, shit..." Naruto grunted and his hand held tighter to Gaara's hair. "Oh, shit...!" He gasped as the rough tongue suddenly dipped into the head of his penis, worming into his slit and sending cold but blazing chill through his thighs. "Fuck... Gaara, it's too much... I can't..." His hips began to buck, a spasm of pure pleasure erupting in physical movement.

Gaara let the hip move, shoving the erection into his mouth and Naruto groaned in a high pitch that sent chills down his spine. He quickly moved up to lay over Naruto, rubbing his erection against the other's in an attempt to feel as much as this emotion as possible. The blonde teenager grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, rubbing himself harder against Gaara.

"Naruto..." Gaara whispered as he struggled to breathe while feeling his body boil with unseen fire. Both teenagers screamed as it ended, holding onto each other as tight as possible pressing as much of themselves to the other as they could.

The clock read 9:23am.

.

"_Brad's radiant hair floated about his crown, like finely spun gold or threads of silk, caught the eyes of the students. His uniform was pressed and sharp, fitting and revealing of his strong, broad shoulders that were held high and connected to the smooth muscled expanse of his neck, the curves smooth and arching with the skin like molten bronze, rippling and shimmering in the warm caressing fingers of the sun.  
"His eyes gazed with confidence and peered deep into the souls of the other students, piercing but soft, warm and welcoming. They beckoned you over with promises of things otherworldly.  
Slender but rigid fingers gently clasped the strap of his bag, gently swaying as his long and powerful legs strode forth like a swan on water, causing only the gentle rippling of murmurs and awe."_

Mrs. Smith read from her novel to the class before asking of their interpretation of the grammar used. Kiba put in his two cents by saying a simple word: Porn. Naruto quietly snuck into the class room, over an hour late for the start of school, as the teacher went on to explicitly define the differences between 'everyday porn' and a 'romance novel'. Kiba's definition was if it has sex, then it's porn. Naruto snicked behind his reading book as the two went into even more explicit details of the difference and similarities of porn and romantic reading materials and poked Lee as he gained a heavy blush as the two got more and more into great details.

As Mrs. Smith gave out homework, Kiba prodded Naruto's side. "Why are so late, man? I thought you got a new alarm clock...?" He grinned. "You didn't set it, right?" Naruto gave an embarrassed laugh and shrugged.

"Yeah. That's what happened." His smile grew weak as images flew through his head. Kiba slung an arm around his shoulders and poked his cheeks in playful teasing.

.

First break flew by quickly, Kiba getting wrestled to the ground as he tried to steal Sasuke's prawn sushi-the Uchiwa being merciless as usual when he finds his sushi threatened. Second and third period consisted of Science class where Lee and Neji kicked a small plush ball around the class room, resulting in the wall clock being knocked down and their ball confiscated even though it was already the school's property. And finally fifth and sixth period of P.E. where Naruto was busy rubbing the new lump on his head TenTen had inflicted on his head in his failure to concentrate on his Taijutsu posture during Lunch tutoring.

Sasuke patted his shoulder. "You know that is only just going to get worse after today's football practice." He walked off. Naruto stuck out his tongue to the other's back with a squashed face.

By the time Naruto got home that day, his lump was far worse. "Smart ass." He mumbled as he made his way to the kitchenette for a frozen bag of peas to help numb the pain.

.

Wednesday morning had Naruto waking up to his normal routine but once he walked out of his apartment, he was disappointed to see that Gaara wasn't there waiting for him as had the morning before. Locking the door behind him with a sigh, the blonde boy began his trek to school, meeting Sasuke at the gate.

"Naruto!" The Uchiha called out, a look of utter amusement plastered over his face. "Naruto." He laughed as he ran up to his friend. "You won't believe me when I tell you what happened to Kiba last night!" He looked around before dragging the blonde boy by his arm.

"Huh? Wait, what? What happened to Kiba?" Naruto had to run catch up to his friend, being pulled along to the locker room. Sasuke gave him a signal telling him to be quiet before directing Naruto to peek through the slightly open door. A blue eye narrowed in suspicion before silently creeping to the door and looking in. "Holy shit!"

Kiba jumped away from his locker, holding his shirt up to his bare chest, trying to hide the tell-tale marks of hickeys all over his neck while staring at his two friends-one of who had their mouth hanging wide open in shock and the other trying hard not to laugh. The brunette growled at both of them.

"You bitch, Sasuke!" He quickly ran behind a row of lockers to get dressed. "Why did you go and tell everyone!?" He cried indignantly.

"I didn't tell anyone." Sasuke sneered. "I simply pointed to your direction. Anyway, it's only Naruto. If you can't tell Naruto then who can you tell?" He patted the blonde on the head who was still in shock at what he just saw.

"Way to go Kiba!" He suddenly yelled, his trademark wide grin in place as he gave a thumbs up. "You didn't tell us you had a girlfriend." Sasuke laughed.

"That's because he doesn't." He smiled as Kiba yelled a warning from behind the lockers.

"Huh? Then how come he had those..." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh! A one night stand? Are you sure the girl was okay with that? I mean..." Sasuke whacked his friend up the back of his head. Naruto gave a yelp of surprise.

"You dumbass! Naruto." Kiba finally walked out from behind the lockers with all of his buttons done up to his neck but it failed to hide a particularly large hickey splashed under his jaw line. "It wasn't a 'girl' Kiba was with." Sasuke snickered at the heavy blush that flamed up Kiba's cheeks. "If anything, Kiba was the girl."

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Kiba stormed up to his locker and yanked on a school jumper, pulling up the collar of his shirt to try and hide the obvious mark of a hickey.

"Huh?" Naruto looked between Sasuke's smiling face and Kiba's grumpy yet embarrassed expression. "... What!? You're serious? Kiba's gay?"

"The hell I am! That prissy boy jumped me! Jumped me, got it!?" Naruto blinked and tried to think of where he had heard that nickname before...

"He's talking about Deidara, Naruto." Sasuke explained and patted Naruto's shoulder in pity.

"Eh? Kiba had sex with Deidara? Wow..." Naruto leaned on one leg and laced his fingers behind his head with a thoughtful look on his face.

"It did not happen like that!" Kiba cried in vain. Naruto shrugged while Sasuke remained smiling by his side.

"So? You liked it, didn't you? Who cares if you had sex with Deidara?"

"What a mature thing to say, Naruto." Sasuke spoke before reaching up and grabbing hold of his friend's cheeks and stretching them. "You sure you're our Naruto?" He kept tugging as Naruto made noises in protest while his face was forcibly contorted into unnatural poses.

.

Naruto was nervous, worried, troubled, apprehensive and all other terms for the same feeling of his troubled mind. Sasuke had to forcibly push Naruto into the blonde's three room apartment after dragging his friend from the football field a full hour after practice had finished. It was a common routine as it was only the training session before a game that Naruto really took it seriously.

The teenager paced his apartment, thinking to himself that he should be practicing while running game plays over and over in his head and trying to mentally picture the correct body posture needed for each kick, throw, tackle and push. Rough hands, strong with muscle, ran through coarse hair, sticking them up in triangular spikes from the sweat that coated his skin from his earlier exercise.

Naruto sighed in frustration, collapsing on to his couch face down in an unorganised mess. "Why is this so infuriating!?" His voice was muffled by the material and stuffing. He jumped when a knock suddenly echoed on his door. "Huh?" He got up and went to answer. "Sasuke, I told you already, I'm-" He stopped short when the expected appearance of thick black hair and equally black eyes was instead replaced with branding hot-red and jade green respectively. "G... Gaara...?" He whispered in shock.

Gaara's eyes narrowed to glare at the slightly taller boy. "Why were you expecting Sasuke?" He asked, not at all covering up his curiosity and obvious jealousy.

"Huh? Oh... Sometimes, Sasuke comes to make sure I'm not in the nearby park practicing... Never mind, come in!" He smiled, truthfully overjoyed with the appearance of the other teen. When Gaara walked in, Naruto apologised for the mess as dirty plates adorned the table and the couch's cushions were mainly on the floor.

Red hair hardly moved as the beautifully angled face turned to stare straight at the other. "Shino called me to make sure you don't 'over do it'." He stated bluntly. "Though I'm not sure what you would 'over do'." Gaara stayed in place in the centre of the apartment, letting his head slowly turn from left to right, his eyes sharp, as eagles do when searching for any sign of a meal to pounce on.

"Oh... Well, you don't have to worry about it. I'm just about to head off to bed." Naruto gave a fake yawn and smiled, waiting for Gaara to leave. The other just turned to glare at the blonde who gave a shaky laugh and scratched the back of his head. 'Caught!' Naruto thought.

"You're game is tomorrow." Gaara stated. "You had practice after school. Shino called me so you wouldn't 'over do it'." He walked up to stand right in front of the other male. Gaara's sharp eyes, accentuated by the thick lines of many a sleepless night, searched long and hard over Naruto's face, looking for something beyond his comprehension. "Let's have sex."

"... Huh!?"

.

Friday. The one day Naruto always woke up early for during Football season. The very day that would determine whether the blonde teenager and his friends would be out that entire night celebrating and the next morning wishing they hadn't. The same day that could mean an early retirement from the football season or an extension into another week.

The first Friday during the football season he was ever late to school for due to a rather rough and wild night with a red haired boy with an equally fiery libido.

"Shit!" A blonde blur raced around the cramped bedroom, trying to pull on his school jeans but tripping over one of Gaara's shoes instead. "For the love of...!" He kicked his legs in the air, desperately pulling at the jeans. Still under the thick duvet, sitting upright with the fabric revealing his entire well muscled and perfectly sculpted upper torso, Gaara watched with amused eyes. He leaned forward and crawled to the edge of the bed before standing up and bringing up Naruto with him.

Slim hands gazed the sensitive bite marks that adorned the thick and tanned hips of the Uzumaki as the other gracefully pulled up the now willing clothing and did up the buttons, Naruto's back pressed firm against the exposed skin of all that is Gaara. The non-meaningful contact sent shivers through his chest and his breathing hitched slightly.

"Shit..." Naruto leaned back into the warmth behind him. Gaara growled lowly, a sign that he had began to get aroused and the physical proof was presenting itself forcefully against left thigh. "Shit..." The same hands from earlier began to caress Naruto through the crotch of his school pants, pressing down right underneath the base of his erection where he was most sensitive, sending violent but erotic shocks through his nerves. "Shit!" Naruto jumped away and lunged for his school shirt, skidding on the floor boards as he went, nearly losing balance but quickly recovering and running out of the bedroom.

.

"Where the flying fuck have you been!?" Kiba screams as recess turns around and Naruto had just come out of his English class to be confronted by the angry brunette. "I was flipping out when you didn't show up before the bell to homeroom!" Sasuke walked up behind Kiba with a sour look.

"You scared us, Naruto. Where were you?" He asked calmly but his face looked thoroughly pissed like a drenched cat.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto bowed his head in apology with a sheepish grin. "I overslept." Kiba snorted.

"Yeah, but not when we have a game!" Kiba waved his hands in front of him as he spoke. "We have the practice game during the last two periods plus minor warm-ups during the fourth, before lunch break! You're never late!" The look of anger turned into concern and worry. "Just what the fuck is happening? You've been acting weird since the last game." Sasuke nodded.

"Does it have something to do with Gaara? That guy who is tutoring you? If he's harassing you or something, you know you can come to us-" Naruto shook his head.

"No!" The blonde blushed when he thought about the red head. "It's my fault, nothing is going on! I'm fine, really!" Kiba and Sasuke exchanged looks before the brunette's eyes widened and he whispered to his friend.

"Fuck. Fucking fuckers fucked." Sasuke gave Kiba a disapproving look for the language but otherwise agreed.

"What!? No! That isn't – I mean nothing..." Naruto gave his two friends a pleading look.

"It's okay, Naruto." The Uchiha spoke softly so no-one could overhear him. "You don't have to worry about stuff like that. We wouldn't chuck you out just because you like guys and love Gaara. Neji's gay and we're still close friends with him." The blonde teenager beamed with joy.

"Really? You guys don't care?" He smiled brightly. Sasuke smiled and shook his head while Kiba just gave him a cheeky grin.

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat!" Sasuke followed Kiba out to their lockers with their blonde friend running to catch up to their head start.

"Wait..." Naruto paused. "Neji's gay?" His two friends laughed. 'Do I love Gaara?' The blonde thought as he ran up to his friends and wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders. Did Gaara love him was a more important question. He loved him but did the red haired gargoyle with molten green eyes of jade actually love him or do what was 'expected'. Naruto voiced his concerns to his closest friend, Sasuke, as they sat and ate their recess while Neji and Kiba fake-wrestled. The black haired teenager ate a slice of sushi with a thoughtful look.

"I'm in a few of Gaara's classes and he really doesn't seem like the guy to do stuff just because it what he's expected to do. If he doesn't want to go up to the board and do a math problem he just glares at the teacher until she picks another student." Sasuke spoke sagely as he nibbled on some dropped rice. "I really think Gaara likes you as you, Naruto." He held the chopsticks in his mouth as petted his friend's shoulder for comfort him. Naruto gave a weak smile and small word of thanks, still worried.

.

Naruto strapped on his shoulder pads, rotating his arm to make sure they didn't hinder his movements during the game but his mind kept wondering away from the game and onto his feelings for Gaara. The practice game nearly had his head bust in when he wasn't paying attention for just that reason and didn't see one of his teammates leap up for the ball and ended up being used as a bone-filled pillow when the guy came back down, thanks to gravity. The coach wasn't impressed and Sasuke gave him a worried look.

"Are you sure you're okay for the game?" He had asked and Naruto couldn't give him an answer, still distracted by his chance of having an unrequited love with Gaara. The same Gaara he had run out on that morning when he was getting dressed. Shit. Maybe Gaara hates him now.

Naruto was about to pull on his team shirt when one of his teammates called his name. "Naruto! Someone is here to see you!" He called and the blonde answered back quickly, finishing tying up his laces before walking to the door. Peaking round the door frame, Naruto was surprised to see Gaara leaning against the wall beside the door with his arms folded and eyes closed.

"Gaara...?" Naruto whispered in disbelief. The red haired gargoyle opened his eyes of jade green and stared into Naruto's.

"I came to wish you good luck. Isn't that customary?" He asked as he saw Naruto's confused look. The blonde suddenly beamed and flashed a pearl grin. Naruto leaped out the door and wrapped his arms around Gaara's lithe frame.

"Thanks, Gaara." He kissed the other's pale cheek, still grinning like an idiot. "I'll definitely win!" He cheered as Gaara gave him an odd look.

"Of course you will." The boy stated as though it was the most obvious thing since cold water is cold and Naruto couldn't help but laugh and kiss Gaara flush on the lips.

.

.

.

.

.

(A/N: When this was uploaded, what I had done to show a scene jump was ripped out but I've fixed it and also, please not that some of my spelling is in Australian which hold tiny differences compared to American English like 'centre' instead of 'center'. Thank you to ednama for pointing out to me!)

Inspiration for 'Friday I'm in Love' came from a song of the same name by the band 'The Cure'. The title would have otherwise been 'Pig Skin' as it revolves around the game of football. Here are the lyrics that, when I heard them while still writing this story made me scream as the brainwave hit me!

.

Lyrics:

I don't care if Monday's blue  
Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too  
Thursday I don't care about you  
It's Friday, I'm in love

Monday you can fall apart  
Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart  
Oh, Thursday doesn't even start  
It's Friday I'm in love

Saturday, wait  
And Sunday always comes too late  
But Friday, never hesitate...

I don't care if Mondays black  
Tuesday, Wednesday - heart attack  
Thursday, never looking back  
It's Friday, I'm in love

Monday, you can hold your head  
Tuesday, Wednesday stay in bed  
Or Thursday - watch the walls instead  
It's Friday, I'm in love

Saturday, wait  
And Sunday always comes too late  
But Friday, never hesitate...

Dressed up to the eyes  
It's a wonderful surprise  
To see your shoes and your spirits rise  
Throwing out your frown  
And just smiling at the sound  
And as sleek as a shriek  
Spinning round and round  
Always take a big bite  
It's such a gorgeous sight  
To see you eat in the middle of the night  
You can never get enough  
Enough of this stuff  
It's Friday, I'm in love

I don't care if Monday's blue  
Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too  
Thursday I don't care about you  
It's Friday, I'm in love

Monday you can fall apart  
Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart  
Thursday doesn't even start  
It's Friday I'm in love


End file.
